I am interested in working in the field of molecular virology with an emphasis on retroviruses. The study of retroviruses has become an important issue in science today. The recent advances in the understanding of the replication and transmission of these retroviruses have made it an exciting field. I intend to study and develop new vaccines to provide therapies to people infected with these viruses.